This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Programmatic and budgetary oversight lies with the Administrative Core and the Principle Investigator. During the fourth year, two full day meetings of the Steering Committee, one External Advisory Committee Meeting and two EAC teleconferences were held. The Steering Committee and External Advisory Committee also attended the Annual BRIN Conference, held on August 10-13, 2004. The conference included scientific sessions and meetings of the Steering and External Advisory Committees. All campuses in the UGNET as well as the Training and Mentoring campuses were visited twice by the PI. BRIN Scholars from the class of 2005 were also interviewed and their research interests assessed. Based on discussions with campus representatives, a limited number of minor adjustments were incorporated into the program. The Core updated and published a "Mentor's Book" which lists all of the mentors who have agreed to participate and provides detailed information on their research interests. The PI continued with outreach efforts at Little Priest Tribal College and Western Nebraska Community College. All 2003 and 2004 BRIN Scholars and several BRIN Associates presented the results of their research at the Annual Meeting of the Nebraska Academy of Sciences. Two personnel changes were made to the steering committee.